The present invention discloses a fan motor applied to a large fan, and the fan motor generally comprises a stator seat, a stator and a rotor. The stator is mounted onto the stator seat, and the rotor is pivotally installed to the stator seat, and the stator includes pole teeth wound around the coil, and the rotor includes magnetic poles, such that the electrically conducted coil and the magnetic poles generate electromagnetic induction to rotate the rotor.
In general, a control chamber is formed in the stator seat, and a control module is installed in the control chamber and electrically coupled to the coil for supplying power to the coil to control the operation of the rotor. The control module is electrically coupled to the coil by passing the cable out from the control chamber. When such motor is used outdoor, a good waterproof design is required at the position wherein the cable is passed in order to assure that the moisture in the external environment will not enter into the control chamber.
In view of the problems of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention invented a waterproof structure in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.